redwallfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:ScottyBlue
Welcome Hi, welcome to Redwall Fan Fiction Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:SalemtheCruel page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Hollyfire53 (Talk) 01:17, November 21, 2011 I'm glad you fixed it ^_^ Also.... I NEED HELP WITH ALNM BAD!!!! Vilaya Don't tread on me! 01:30, November 21, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel Well, I thought all my problems were fixed, but unfortunately not D: I tried to write the pre-battle scene....It was horrible, rushed and a total fiasco. Very disappointing for me :( Vilaya Don't tread on me!SalemtheCruel I would show you what I wrote, but unfortunately I saw simply so upset and mad at the time when I wrote it, I basically though "UGH! HOW COULD I WRITE SOMETHING SO BAD?!' and deleted it. In the scene I tried to write; Nitram goes back to the SRAVAN's camp and reports back to Shawn with his findings. The SRAVAN plan to invade Nexus's currently-empty palace and wait for the Monitors and the Bloodfangs to come to them. Vilaya Don't tread on me! 01:38, November 21, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel Lol, so that makes two of us, unfortunately... *sighs* For some reason, the last time I tried to write this update it sucked. I want to try again, but I'm afraid I'll fail all over again. Vilaya Don't tread on me! 01:42, November 21, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel btw: I'm glad you're on this wiki. We haven't had new users in AGES! Yeah, this wiki isn't my main wiki either although it was my first.... Lol, you can STILL see the old comments I made as an anon a year ago! XD anyway....Holly probably won't get back to you until tomorrow so I'll just answer for her. Yes, it's perfectly ok to have stories on more than one wiki. Mine are here :) Vilaya Don't tread on me! 01:46, November 21, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel Hey, of course you can :) Sorry for the late reply. HollyLove Conquers All 12:50, February 22, 2012 (UTC) Thanks DarkSaphire24 21:00, May 13, 2012 (UTC) Is this picture ok? DarkSaphire24 12:26, May 18, 2012 (UTC) Hey Scotty! Check out my new Fanfic! Hopefully, you'll like it! Salem unbanned me, I guess trust has developed. I wrote a fan fiction on her OurStories wiki, but she said that it was exclusively for her and her friends, so I had to move my fanfic here. Trouble is, when I copied and pasted, it gave me a bunch of this WikiText garbage in the source mode of editing, so I spent 20 minutes of my life cleaning that up. So, yep, life stinks. :D I am glad to say that the Fanfic is up and running on my blog. Please read and comment. And I have a question: Should Fan Fictions be articles or blog posts? Thanks, Lord Malurax Mustela Oh, fine, you want a signature? (lol jk) Malurax the Assassin Killing is my thing, with all those toxins. 01:05, June 2, 2012 (UTC) I am also willing to do art trades (that is, if you REALLY want your beautiful character to be horribly desecrated by my atrocious art skills. Even people who don't insult will insult my art, and frankly, I will, too. That's how bad it is.) But if you REALLY want an art trade, contact me. Thanks! Malurax the Assassin Killing is my thing, with all those toxins. 01:11, June 2, 2012 (UTC) Art Trade I'll do it. Might take some time though. Soz about not replying, I haven't been on the wiki for ages. Could you do Rose and Martin, in a kind of "last stand" scenario. DarkSaphire24 09:29, July 18, 2012 (UTC)